Relief
by PhazonFire
Summary: Quote and Curly narrowly escaped death in the core, and left all alone, finally submit to their fantasies. Lemon. Oneshot. QuotexCurly. Geez I haven't updated in awhile. :P


I sat, all feelings aside. I sat there, on the cold hard ground, missing everyone and everything I'd lost in the past. Missing everything I'd left far behind me. I truly did miss everyone. With all my heart. The moon shone brightly, and reflected off the drifting clouds, as my emotions reflected off of my heart. I watched Kazuma fly off into the night, escaping the fate that should befall the rest of us. I was alone now, all by myself on the Outer Wall. Well, not all alone, I guess.

I clutched the edges of the Tow Rope wrapped around my waist, tugging on it until it slipped off me. The small girl who'd been attached to my back rolled off me, onto the same cold ground. I knelt over her, brushing her wavy locks of hair out of her eyes. I leaned over her, close enough to hear her soft breathing. It's hard to imagine a heart beating under all this metal, but even someone like me could have their heart skip a few beats.

I lied down next to her in the moonlight and closed my eyes, burying my face in her sweet blonde hair. I was suddenly grateful for the careful and precise design given to the soldiers from the surface. Our senses, our bodies, our emotions, exactly similar to those of a human. If it weren't for our heightened and unreal abilities, you almost wouldn't be able to tell. But the gift of my senses was the most wonderful thing I'd ever received at that moment, just lying next to the image of perfection.

I unfurled my fingers, which were still wrapped tightly around the Polar Star from the battle we'd endured within the core. It rolled out of my hand and flumped to the ground. I lifted my free hand to the blonde waterfall before me, curling my fingers around and in between it.

"Curly, wake up," I breathed softly into her ear.

I didn't expect her to wake up, and rightfully so. She slept on, and I felt almost bad for attempting to wake her. I brushed one hand across her shoulder, shaking her softly. The young woman stirred, her eyelids fluttering softly. She turned her head slowly and cautiously, as though afraid of what her eyes would come to rest on. She smiled faintly when she saw me.

"Quote…" Her voice was weak, tired even. I held her hand reassuringly. We didn't need to say much: the two of us were so close we could just about read each other's thoughts at this point. She'd long since dropped her machine gun on the ground next to my Polar Star, and both sat in a pile among our bags.

She sat up, but I stayed in my spot, lying on the ground, closing my eyes as her hand gripped mine tighter. "Where are we? Where is everyone?" Without opening my eyes, I answered her in a gentle tone, as if I might scare her away if I spoke too loudly. "We're just outside of the Egg Corridor. I was going to leave you in Mimiga Village, but I was too scared of leaving you alone. I took you with me just in case." She relaxed and lied back down next to me. "You saved me in there, didn't you? In the core?"

I rolled slightly so my head rested on her shoulder. "I owed you. For everything. It was the least I could do. Besides, if I lost the only other one like me, I'd go insane."

She moved slowly to change her position, as did I. We wound up like a couple would look, with the woman resting her head softly on her lover's chest, and the man's arm wrapped around her reassuringly and lovingly. We both needed comforting, and we were all the other had. Without even thinking of my motives, I leaned down and softly kissed Curly's cheek. She opened her eyes with a shocked expression, gazing up at me, surprised. We stared at each other a moment, and she returned the favor, much to my astonishment. She moved upward slightly and let her lips touch mine. We stayed that way for a moment. There was no taste of metal, no feeling of awkwardness between us. Just some strange form of love and relief after almost losing one another for good.

We finally parted at last. I rolled on top of her, and we resumed, much to our dismay. Curly didn't object, and neither did I. It was seemingly impulsive, and we were now at the point of using our tongues. Relief had turned to lust in the last several minutes, but neither of us cared. We parted once more, breathing softly but heavily at the same time. "Curly," I spoke up, nervously. "Do you know how to have sex?" Curly cringed a bit. "I've…heard of it. I've never attempted it." I blushed, suddenly embarrassed to be thinking of doing such impure things to a girl like Curly. "I-I was just curious."

She leaned upward, me still on top of her. Both of us sat up. She leaned towards my ear.

"Does it count if I…uhm…"

She whispered into my ear gently, something I thought I'd never hear out of a woman like that. I've heard of sweet nothings being whispered, but that was definitely something. Something that made my pants tighten in an instant, faster than you could fire a gun.

Curly noticed, and both of us blushed, me significantly a deeper shade of red than her. She lowered her shaky hands to my pants, moving them up my leg to my crotch. When she at last lowered her fingertips onto my erection, I shuddered, trembling in a mix of arousal, excitement, fear and nervousness.

Curly saw this, and with her other hand, she pulled my head towards hers, licking my lips softly. I longed to reach out and let mine touch hers again, but she teased me. I even saw a playful grin arise on her face. She parted momentarily, lowering her head and kissing my neck softly, with increasing pressure. Pressure turned to a gentle bite, and I jumped a bit, letting out a quiet and sudden moan. Curly noticed, much to my dismay. She licked my neck tenderly, her fingers now working their way into my pants, unzipping them and pulling my boxers down slowly, as if preserving the moment.

My erection I'd been trying so hard to hide from her wound up emerging anyway, like a butterfly stumbling out into the light for the first time. Although much less graceful. I was a deep shade of red, darker than the red flowers. Darker than blood. But Curly didn't care, and she kept caressing my sensitive spots, experimenting with me. Toying with me.

As hard as I tried to keep from making anymore pleasure sounds, they slipped out now and then. Curly, after about the fifth time I'd lost it, bent over and began to suck on my erection gently. Each movement of her tongue was soft, tender, like a lustful kiss. Of course, each movement elicited another quiet groan from me, no matter how I tried to hide it. Her dimples curled upwards into a seductive smile once more, and she gazed with her crystal eyes deep into mine. I could've given up and came right then and there, but I held out, wanting with all my might to make this last, to watch this image of beauty between my legs work her magic.

I reached a trembling hand down and twirled my fingers in and around her gorgeous hair, guiding her, pulling her head back and forth along my member. It felt good. Amazing, to be precise. Curly did things with her tongue I didn't even know were possible. My hands were rough, my touch and grip were firm and stiff from handling weaponry all my life, unperturbed by anything. But Curly's touch was so delicate, so soft and delightful…she did things to me that I couldn't do to myself, said things to me that I didn't know girls could even say, stroked sensitive places I didn't even know I had.

I arched my back a bit, close to losing it all over Curly's face. I tried to hold out, and had it been my choice, beautiful Curly Brace would've sucked me for the rest of her life. But all wonderful things come to an end sooner or later. Emphasis on come. I closed my eyes, panting softly. "C-Curly, stop sucking and close y-your eyes. Lean back a-a little too."

She did as I said, and I almost felt bad about what I was about to do, but my sex drive was far too high to turn back now. I didn't want to spoil what feelings of Curly's touch my body had experienced, so I resorted to my imagery, my fantasies. Is it so wrong I have an arsenal of mental images of Curly Brace fucking me?

Either way, that definitely set me off. I grunted rather loudly, louder than I'd have preferred, and arched my back as far as I could go. I watched in a mix of shame and pride as I ejaculated onto her face, coating her lips in my sperm. Much to my surprise, she didn't flinch. She didn't even look disgusted.

She actually licked her lips. Every last drop of my potential children went down her throat. She opened her eyes, and that twisted, sexy smile appeared on her face again.

I smirked. "You whore. You little freaking whore."

Curly just giggled. I took off my shirt and cap and pinned her down. She continued to giggle, and it would've been annoying had she not been so cute. "You wanna laugh, huh? I'll make you laugh, you whore."

Her giggles stopped the second I begun to unzip her pants and rub her through her panties. Her amused expression turned to one of worried anxiety, and she moaned very softly. I almost couldn't hear it, but it was enough to give me another erection. With nothing to cover it with this time, Curly blushed deeply at the sight of it again. Knowing her, she was assuming I was going to do the same thing I was hoping I'd get to do to her.

I lifted her shirt and unclasped her bra, removing it and just staring at her beautiful figure for a moment. I leaned down and licked her breasts softly, wishing I was young enough to drink from them. I know it's a perverted thought, but I couldn't help myself: they were perfect, just like the rest of her. She moaned again, this time a little louder. I felt my fingers beginning to get damp as she rubbed up against them.

It was my turn to flash Curly the same sexy smile she'd flashed me so many times already. "Getting a little excited, aren'tcha, Curly?"

She blushed even deeper and covered her face in embarrassment. I left a trail of kisses down to her stomach, dipping my tongue into her naval, tracing the inside with it softly. She whimpered, pressing up into me. With my free hand, I removed her panties and tossed them aside. She removed her shirt on her own accord. I laughed softly, removing myself from her stomach.

"So your belly button is your erogenous zone, huh?"

"I-I-I didn't even know robots…HAD e-erogenous zones…"

I ignored her, giving her one last kiss on her stomach before moving down, sliding my head between her thighs. I heard her gulp nervously as I fingered her entrance gently. Without further thought, I slid my index finger into her as far as I could go. She gasped, then moaned loudly as I pulled and pushed it in and out. She squirmed, her eyes shut tightly and her fingernails scratching at the gravel and dirt she was lying upon. I pulled my finger back out.

"Oh please. You're used to way more than this."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't underestimate me," I said sarcastically. I grabbed my backpack from the pile beside us, pulling from it a decently-sized pink vibrator. Curly covered her mouth in horror and gasped.

"When did you-"

"I'm not stupid. I checked your backpack to see if you had any medicine to wake you up with, and I know what a vibrator pouch looks like when I see one. I'd know. We're robots. I can download porn, child."

I positioned it in front of Curly's hole. The small girl began to whimper once more as I slid it in slowly, taunting her. "I thought you were so pure when I met you. Now I get the fact that you're really a very dirty little girl, Curls."

I flicked the vibration switch, and Curly squealed in pleasure, now dripping wet. I bent down and licked her clit, swirling my tongue in small, quick circles as I screwed her senseless with her own vibrator. With my free hand, I rubbed her asshole gently, but still giving enough friction to cause pleasure. Curly moaned so loudly that someone could've thought she was screaming, which she practically was. The funny thing was, it only took about one or two minutes of this intensive treatment to drag her to her climax. In between gasps, she blurted out her fate. "Quote-I'm-Going-To-Fucking-COME!" And that she did, not long after. She slammed her legs together, curling her toes and squeezing her eyes shut, her hands balled into tight fists that made her knuckles turn white. She convulsed, yelling at the top of her lungs as she orgasmed, spasming heavily and even squirting into my palm a little. My pupils dilated watching this, and I definitely had enough masturbation material to last probably for the next few years. Curly moaned faintly when her violent orgasm was finished, and she reached out to stroke my erection once more, currently hard as a rock.

"Stop pretending already," she whispered to me softly and erotically. "I know what you want, and you know what I want. We both want it more than anything, maybe you moreso than me. To think you're the one that calls me dirty, heh. Get inside me, soldier boy."

I smiled genuinely as Curly pushed me down so I was lying on my back. She crawled on top of me, letting her thigh brush my erection on purpose. She straddled my waist, my genitalia inches from hers, close enough to rub against it. Curly tugged on it a bit, giving me a soft handjob. I shivered again, and, not wanting to give in, reached under her, sliding two fingers into her flower as she grew wet again, moaning gently. She raised herself for a moment, releasing me, but I didn't give just yet. I finger-fucked her quickly. Not expecting it, her knees buckled, and she almost fell back down hard on top of me. She alternated between moans and giggles before pulling on my wrist, freeing my fingers. I licked them slowly, savoring the sweet taste of Curly Brace.

She lowered herself onto me with percision, my penis sliding up into her wetness. She moaned slowly and loudly, and I felt a pleasurable chill run down my spine. I held onto her hips as she bounced up and down on me, slowly at first, then increasing speed rapidly, until she was…

"Ohhh…" was all either of us let out. Ladies and gentlemen, I was being ridden by the gorgeous Curly Brace.

She moaned louder and louder, as did I. There was nothing in the world I would have enjoyed more, letting Curly ride my cock in the moonlight, with no one to part us from each other or the sexy fantasy world we'd entered with one another for company, loving every second of it. At some point, we couldn't tell who's moans were who's anymore, and frankly, we didn't care much. With no regard to rhythm, I began to thrust up into her wetness when Curly came down hard on me, doubling the pleasure for both of us. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily. I felt a gentle hand brush my raven bangs out of my eyes and run itself down to my chest. Sweat rolled down both of us and onto one another, and Curly shouted my name over and over. Her voice rang in my head, a chorus of blonde angels singing my name. Louder, and louder, and louder… "…to come!"

I blinked, snapping out of my fantasies, staring innocently at Curly, who's face was red and hot to the touch as she fucked me. "W-What?" "Ohh…I said I'm going to come!"

"Ghh…me too…C-Curly…Ngh…"

I lost it again, drowning in pleasure and red-hot ecstasy, groaning loudly as I spurted deep inside of Curly. I assume the feeling was too much for her, because she screamed my name one more time and arched her back, her walls tightening around me, clenching me as though they had no intention of letting me go. I let out one last soft groan as I emptied the last of my seed into Curly. She rolled off of me onto the gravel, whose cool texture now felt very pleasing on us, who were sweating rapidly, our body temperatures increased.

I fell back into reality, staring up at the vast sides of the Outer Wall, questioning how I could ever scale such a structure. A pressure on my chest made me glance down, wondering what was touching me. Of course, I shouldn't have been too surprised: Curly was resting her beautiful and exhausted head on my chest. "Ah, I'll do it later," I whispered to myself, my head still spinning and making me dizzy from my intense orgasm. I wrapped my arms around Curly and closed my eyes. When we woke up, the wall would be a breeze, just like everything else was when she was around.


End file.
